In one moment
by blackbloodbaby
Summary: In one moment Rin lost it. It resulted with the death of her best friend. And now she slumps against the wall in the vocaloid Dust Box two years later she remembers the times she shared with her best friend. Based off a thirteen year old killer.


**Jade here! So a little Christmas present for one of my best friends! Merry Christmas Pat! And of course a present for who's reading this too! Merry Christmas everyone! Review please?**

As Rin Kagamine slumped against the wall of the Vocaloid Dustbox she let out a bitter laugh. Of course they found her. She had been on the run from _them _since she killed her friend. No her best friend. Why? Why did it end like this?

"Someone help me." Rin whined then shook her head and thought bitterly. 'I deserve this.' All the girl wanted was to be loved.

"I don't wanna die yet!" Rin shouted out. On the word die her voice broke into a sob. Then a rage filled her heart.

"I... you." She repeated this three more times as her voice was constricted with rage. Then the only coherent sentence escaped her lips.

"I'll kill you!"

_She was eleven. It was a cold night. And the moon shone beautifully. As a robot she was hated. A few times people threw stones at her. Rin didn't know why people acted like that when they saw her. She guessed that they where just scared but they would like her eventually! Right? The blonde sighed. She didn't know why she was disliked. She was polite. She never used violence unless she had to. She remembered when she had to use violence. Like that time when a man cornered her. She then was knocked out of her thoughts. She heard footsteps. Rin tensed up. She was prepared to run. Or fight. But as the person grew nearer she noticed it was a girl about her age. Of course Rin was a unique robot. She could grow and age to a certain time. She could age to about eighteen and that would be the end of her growing. Rin was once again knocked out of her thoughts when the girl said,_

"_hello."_

"_Hi." Rin's mechanical heart felt like it was going to fail. A human was acting nice towards her! _

"_I'm Muse. What's your name?" _

"_Rin, Rin Kagamine" As Muse stood under the bright moon, Rin could see what the other girl looked like. She wore glasses. They framed her blue eyes. Her messy hair was brown. But what shocked Rin the most was that she was smiling at her! Muse obviously didn't care she was made of wires. Once Rin got over the shock she was being smiled at, she smiled back. And that was where the odd friendship began. _

Rin smiled as the fond memory played in her mind. But she was going to die soon. She didn't want to die. Or did she? That night haunted her. She gripped her hand tightly. She knew it wasn't as good as someone else holding her hand but it satisfied her. If Rin was given a second chance at life she eat a lot of bread. Of course Rin and Muse both had a troubled childhood. The time they spent together was meaningless but it gave them comfort. Someone to hold. Rin's eyes glazed over as she remembered her first and worst murder. The murder that haunted her every move.

_She was thirteen when she first killed. She and Muse had just recovered from a laughing fit. Of course Rin had never felt so safe around someone. And every time she met Muse's eyes she couldn't help but smile. Rin knew this feeling, due to all the books and films she read/watched. Rin decided that today would be the day. _

"_Muse." Rin had muttered adjusting her white bow nervously._

"_Yeah Rin?" _

"_I think I... Love you." The blonde choked out. Muse stopped for a second raking her hand through her red (She dyed it) hair. The girl felt her heart stop. When Muse found her voice she choked out._

"_Rin I'm really really sorry but I value our friendship too much to go further." Muse threw her words out as fast as she could. Rin could tell what was coming as soon as Muse hesitated. The blonde snapped. She was so used to being unloved this rejection crushed her. Rin picked up the nearest weapon, a butcher knife. She had a oddly dead look in her eyes, even though tears filled them._

"_Human life blooms all over and blights like a flower." Rin said, her voice singsong. It was the last thing Muse ever heard before she was brutality murdered. Rin knelt down by her now dead friend. "Why me?" Whimpered Rin. Her happiness was out of the window now. Muse was found a day later in a pool of her own blood._

Rin looked up at the dark ceiling. She deserved to die. She was punished two years after suffering and begging for someone to end all of this mental anguish. She had now murdered fifty-eight people, not including Muse. Of course the Vocaloid police had sent all of those people out. Until she was ambushed by almost all of the Vocaloid police and brought here. Now she sat in the Dustbox twiddling her thumbs waiting to be executed.

"Good bye, Muse." Rin murmured. "If I was reborn I would wanna to be me. And then I would meet you again." And Rin closed her eyes, a tear trickling down her cheek. That was the last sentence the girl uttered.

**This was actually quite fun to write. Probably because I had that evil grin on my face imaging Pat's facial expression and how much I'm gonna die. I've used her OC. AHAHAHA! Still I hope everyone enjoyed it. Maybe it's a little dark for Christmas when I should be writing romantic fluff. I still feel proud of this Fan-fiction. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**-Jade**


End file.
